


Awesome Crossovers!

by SanityCayCay



Category: Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl, The Addams Family (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityCayCay/pseuds/SanityCayCay





	Awesome Crossovers!

Wednesday is at the local library with her father, Gomez, searching the shelves for a book on dangerous animals in South America her Uncle Fester told her about. Gomez strikes up a conversation with the elderly librarian, Mrs. Phelps, to help Wednesday find the book she's looking for. 

"That one?" Mrs. Phelps asks when Gomez tells her the title, "Ohh Gomez, I'm afraid my little prodigy has already taken it out."

"Your prodigy?" Wednesday asks, crossing her arms, "Who?"

A squeaky wheel catches Wednesday's attention, and right past her walks a girl with an ENTIRE red-rocket wagon topped full of books. The girl carefully looks over each book and gently drops them into the book return. 

"Ohh, and here's the girl herself. Hello sweetie, how are you today?" Mrs. Phelps remarks.

"Fine thank you." The girl drops another book through. That's when Wednesday sees it, the book she's been looking for. She slowly reached out and touched the cover. "I just finished that one." Wednesday straightens up, "It has a fascinating chapter on the red-bellied piranhas of South America." 

"We're trying to get one for Pugsley's tank." Wednesday tells her.

"A piranha? It will eat your fish." 

"I'm counting on it." Wednesday lets out a rare crooked grin. 

"Is Pugsley your fish?" The girl asks.

"My brother."

The girl thought a moment. "You'll need at least a dozen. They hunt best in schools." Wednesday smiles wider, but it didn't seem to scare the girl.

"I'm Wednesday Adams." She tells her, extending a hand. 

"Matilda." The girl replied, shaking her hand, "Matilda Wormwood." Gomez breathed in deeply.

"Matilda Wormwood." Gomez says, enchanted, "What a lovely name." 

"This is my father, Gomez," Wednesday tells Matilda, gesturing to Gomez. Gomez takes the book out of Matilda's wagon with a slight bow of his head. He hands it to Mrs. Phelps and she signs it out to Wednesday. 

"Do you want to come over sometime? We could read together, we have a lot of books." Wednesday offers. Matilda lit up, then just as quickly the spark dies from her eyes.

"My parents would never allow it, they think reading is stupid," Matilda mutters.

"I never!" Gomez exclaims, "That is it! Come with us, we are adopting you!"

"Is that legal?" Wednesday asks him. Gomez sighs.

"I...I suppose not." He mutters, "Come over as soon and as much as possible then!" Matilda smiles as he grabs Wednesday's hand, hands her the book and walks her out. 

"What a peculiar family." Mrs. Phelps smiles and shakes her head. 

"I like them." Matilda stares at the door for a moment before beginning to walk down the isles to search for some new books to read. 

Then she realized.

They hadn't given her their address. Matilda chuckled to herself and continued browsing. She didn't expect to see them ever again, but the next day Wednesday walked into Matilda's classroom with a note for Miss. Honey from Wednesday's teacher. She noticed Matilda and smiled.

"Hello, Matilda." She greeted her. "This is Wednesday Addams, she's been moved from Mrs. Firkin's class, and will be sitting next to you."

"We've met." Matilda says excitedly, "Hello again Wednesday."

"I'm Lavender." Lavender introduces herself as Wednesday sits down.

"Pleasure to meet you." Wednesday nods.


End file.
